


Stab Wound

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Violence, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Davesprite dies alongside John on the land of wind and shade... but is there life after death?





	Stab Wound

Glowing aqua-colored mushrooms lighting the ground, fireflies beneath the clouds twinkling like stars in the unvisible sky. 

Davesprites golden-orange tail trailed behind his out stretched wings as John stepped in his yellow shoes, ironically... Dave's stomach was still dripping with yellow blood.

Davesprite was walking around John’s planet with him. 

He was on the land of wind and shade when his bro died, feels strange to be back... but with John besides him it feels like home.

John felt the need to come to this planet.

John played around with Davesprite's sword, pulling it in and out of his chest as they talked.

Literally stabbing through his chest where his heart is. 

Stabbing into Davesprite's heart... just like always.

Out of nowhere the ground shook. 

A flash of light

There was no time to escape.

Only time to react.

Davesprite's instinct was to grab onto John and turn him away from the explosion. 

John had the same idea only... he acted before Davesprite could.

John wrapped his arms around Davesprite, attempting to take brunt of the hit of the explosion for him. But in a split second, there bodies catch fire. Their skin sizzles off, their blood boils and evaporates, every molecule in their body is destroyed before their minds can even register the pain.

And then...

Nothing. 

He wasn’t with John any longer.

Just.

Nothing.

Not even a dreamself.

He thinks he might have been merged with Dave's soul for a while... a long while.  


He can't recall. He knew that he was Dave... or was that name someone else's?

No... Dave was his name... right? or was that wrong?

He felt like he had a million different memories forced together but... he forgot all of them.

He forgot every life he ever lead, like it would be to much for one person's mind to bear so his mind just killed all of the memories so his mind didn't shatter.

Every second that ticks down he forgets more and more about himself.

He was just going off of a feeling like he forgot something important...

He forgot he even remembered he had a million different selves, now he's no one.

No one with nothing around him.

He started searching around, trying to see if he could find his way out.

He couldn’t see anything around him.

It was infinitely black.

When he encountered an object... it looked like it was fully lit even though there was no light.  


Dave wandered through the veins of the afterlife.

There were some faces, some people... he thought he knew for a split secound.

Then he'd forget why they seemed familiar. He'd even forget that they were familiar. 

Each time he meet someone, it sucked out even more of his memories. Like his mind was actively trying to forget his old life.

He couldn’t recall anything about his life anymore.  


There was this stinging pain that lingered everywhere he went.

It was stabbing through his heart like a iron hot dagger, at times he feels like he has a sword inside his chest... like a phantom limb that he just can't touch.

Dave sighed. He stopped searching, he stopped moving. 

He decided to just give up and wait till all of his memories fade.

He wasn't even sure what he looked like and sometimes his name starts to slip from his mind. He likes to remind himself of the name, Dave. Dave. Dave... like remebering his name would make any difference. He would be here for all of eternity, holding onto worthless nothings like his name... maybe it was time to just give in... 

“Dave?” 

Dave shot his head around. There was a boy with square glasses, he looked familiar. Something about that blue outfit and those yellow shoes.  


“You know my name?” Dave asked the floating boy.  


“Yes... do you know who I am...?” He tilts his head like he's confused, but mostly worried.  


“Is it John?”  


John nodded. “I’ve been so alone out here... next to no one knows me here.”

“Same here.” Dave sighs. "I don't even know myself."  


John shook his head. When he finishes the gesture he nods. “All I know for sure is that... I’m dead.”

“Same... here.” Dave hesitates to say.  


“I think I might have been unhappy for a while in life..." John still isn't looking directly at Dave. "That or I was really happy and dying made me sad?”

“Ha... that’s a nice way of looking at it..."  Dave replies, " I didn’t give my old life much thought.”  


“That’s good," John looks up at Dave. "I've given it too much though and that... didn’t lead me down anything good.”

John sighs again, Dave joins in the event. Both simultaneously getting out all of there frustrations with a joint, deep sigh.

“So do you know where you’re going?” John asks.  


“Nope.” Dave answers honestly. 

"Trying to look for something that reminds me of myself." Dave hesitates to speak of more... he was about to confess that John reminds him of himself.  


"Oh." John gives Dave a hesitant smile before giving him a bright one. “Mind if I come along?”

“I’m happy to have any company right now.” Dave shrugs.  


“I think we’re probably going to be together for a long time!” John starts laughing.  


“Ha.” Dave struggles not to blush at hearing John's bright laugh.  


Suddenly they hear the sounds of something constructing behind them.

Seemed like an old street, a city? A suburban home? A cluster of memories that aren’t quite right. Dave turns his head to look at John, all of this was new to him but the lack of surprise on John's face suggests that this sort of thing happens to him all the time.  


“I can work with this!” John smiles as he grabbed Dave's hand. “Come on! Let’s go check it out!” John sounded excited. "I've never been to a city before!" John beamed, like he was discovering some new hidden treasure.

Some treasure made just for them.

Yes.

Just for them.


End file.
